


See Me After Class

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine gets back his history test from his teacher, Mr. Smythe, he sees a "69, see me after class" written at the top in red ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend Stacy (dorkforklaine on tumblr)

Blaine knew it was wrong.

He knew it was very wrong and very pointless.

But sometimes Blaine couldn’t help but fantasize about Mr. Smythe bending him over a desk and fucking him.

* * *

It was the beginning of Blaine’s senior year at Dalton when he first laid eyes on Mr. Smythe. The seniors were already talking about how Mr. Devlin had been fired that summer and they’d brought in a new teacher, a young new teacher. According to Jeff, he didn’t think that Mr. Smythe was older than 25.

But Blaine didn’t really listen to the rumors or the gossip. All he knew about Mr. Smythe was that he was going to be his history teacher, and really, that’s all he cared to know.

Until he walked into class on that first day.

Blaine had walked in with his head down, staring at his phone as he texted Nick about Warbler’s rehearsal that week. He sat down in the middle of the classroom, followed by Trent on his right and Jeff on his left. He smiled at the two boys, putting his phone into his pocket, before he looked towards the front of the classroom.

His mouth fell open as he took in the man standing in the front. He was dressed simply, much simpler than Blaine had ever seen a teacher dress at Dalton. He had on black slacks that hugged every curve of his legs with a simple white button down, rolled up at the sleeves. There was a loose tie hanging around his neck, but Blaine was too busy staring at the place where the skin was showing from where the top buttons on his shirt had been undone.

Blaine’s eyes traveled up his neck and to his face, and Blaine ached at the beauty that was there. His face was chiseled, and a small frown was on his lips, but Blaine still found it perfect. He soon found his eyes, emerald and swirling, Blaine knew he could get lost in them. He spent what felt like hours staring, until he noticed that those eyes were staring back, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

At being caught, Blaine averted his eyes quickly, feeling the heat of his blush on the back of his neck. He shook his head slightly, trying to gain some semblance of self-control. Taking a slight risk, Blaine glanced up at the teacher again.

He was tall, much taller than Blaine, and skinny, but Blaine could see the muscles hiding underneath his shirt. He had no doubt that the man could easily pin him down.

Blaine felt his cock begin to grow hard at the thought.

* * *

It didn’t get any better as the school year went on. Some days Blaine couldn’t even form a coherent thought in class. And that was a problem, considering the fact Mr. Smythe called on him every class, whether his hand was raised or not.

“So,” Mr. Smythe began one day, reaching the end of his lecture, “who wants to tell me how Lichtenstein sent an 80-men army into Italy for battle and came back with 81?”

A few hands went up, but Blaine didn’t move. He’d spent the entire lecture hard, and he could barely focus on what Mr. Smythe was saying. During his lecture, he’d picked up a ruler. (And Blaine had come to realize that Mr. Smythe always had something in his hands when he lectured, which made them ten times more distracting then they were already just because of Mr. Smythe) But Sebastian had been twirling the ruler in his hands, before pulling it back and smacking it into his palm a few times the moment he made eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine had to bite back a whimper, mind flooding with imagine of him being bent of Mr. Smythe’s desk or lap, pants around his ankles and as on display as Mr. Smythe spanked him. His cock was achingly hard in his slacks, and he could barely think straight.

So when Mr. Smythe ignored all the raised hands to his question and called on Blaine, Blaine could do nothing but look up with dazed eyes, mouth parting, “…Uh…”

Mr. Smythe smirked at him, “Pay attention next time, Mr. Anderson.”

And, oh god, that voice. So smooth and demanding and strong that it made Blaine’s knees shake.

When Blaine left class that day, he could’ve sworn Mr. Smythe winked at him on his was out the door.

* * *

It was the middle of the semester when it happened. They had just taken a huge test and Mr. Smythe was handing them back. Blaine’s test fell on to his desk, face down, and he looked up at Mr. Smythe, noticing the way he didn’t seem happy.

Blaine swallowed, turning over the test only to see something that made his heart drop. There, in red pen, was a “69” followed by a small “See me after class.” underneath. 

He spent the entire class tense, barely focusing on anything Mr. Smythe was saying, too nervous about after class. And his grade. Blaine had studied for the test, and he got a 69? He’d never gotten below a B in his entire life, and he felt his heart plummet at the sight.

Before Blaine knew it, the bell had rung and all the students were filing out of the classroom. Blaine stayed in his seat until they were all gone, and then he got up, shouldered his book bag, and rolled the test up in his hands, and walked to the front of the room.

“Mr. S-Smythe,” he began nervously, “you wanted to see me.”

Mr. Smythe turned away from the chalkboard he’d been erasing to look at Blaine, “Ah, yes. Why don’t we go into my office?” He grabbed his bag off the floor and put his hand on the small of Blaine’s back to lead him out of the room, flicking off the lights and closing the door.

Blaine didn’t say anything on the way to Mr. Smythe’s office, too wrapped up in his own head. Before he knew it, he was walking through the door, not hearing the click of the lock behind him nor seeing Mr. Smythe standing right in front of him. 

He shook himself out of his trance, smiling weakly at Mr. Smythe, and glanced around the room. It wasn’t anything too special, there was a small couch underneath the window, a small bookshelf standing next to it. And in front of the opposite wall was a desk, with a reclining chair. There were posters hanging around the walls, but other than that, the rest of the room was bare.

Mr. Smythe moved from in front of Blaine, going to sit down in the chair at his desk, Blaine following every movement with his eyes.

"Take a seat, Blaine," he said, motioning towards the chairs front of his desk.

Blaine tried to hold back the shiver he felt trying to run down his spine when Mr. Smythe said his name, quickly sitting down and looking up at his teacher.

"Do you know why you’re here, Blaine?" Mr. Smythe asked, leaning back in his chair and twirling a pen with his fingers. Blaine tried to keep his eyes from following the movement, tried to keep his cock from getting any harder just from being alone with his teacher.

"Mr. Smythe…" he began, only to be cut off.

"Call me Sebastian."

Blaine’s eyes widened slightly, but he nodded anyway, “Sebastian,” Blaine mouthed the word to himself, smiling a little.

"Sebastian…I know I got a sixty-nine on my test, but I promised I studied for it, I did! I know the material and -"

"Quiet." Sebastian said softly, a tone of dominance still clear in his voice, making Blaine shut his mouth with a snap, cock growing hard and he knew that he had a bulge. He crossed his legs, trying to hide it.

"Please explain how you know the material when you’re too busy getting hard in my class to pay attention." Sebastian said smoothly, smirking a little when Blaine opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find words.

"I…" Blaine trailed off, eyes still wide. Shit. Mr. Smythe wasn’t supposed to know about his crush, his stupid little fantasies. Oh no.

"In fact," Sebastian began again, smirk still on his face and Blaine could see a twinkle of delight in those green eyes, "You’re hard right now, aren’t you, Blaine?"

Blaine didn’t say anything; he simply stared at Sebastian, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Tell me, Blaine. Do you fantasize about me? About me _fucking_  you?”

"I - I," Blaine stuttered, eyes fluttering at Sebastian’s words, unable to help the way his cock throbbed at the words. "Yes…" Blaine whispered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Here it comes. The lecture and trouble, Blaine just hoped it would be over quickly.

"I thought so," Sebastian said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Blaine opened his eyes in surprise.

"You’re not mad?" Blaine asked, confused. 

Sebastian laughed, “No, I’m not. Come around here.” Sebastian motioned for Blaine to come around his desk and stand in front of him. Blaine shifted in his sheet, not wanting to stand up and let Sebastian see his erection, but Sebastian just rolled his eyes, seemingly aware of Blaine’s thoughts. “I don’t care about the erection, Blaine. Come here.”

Blaine stood at the order, face red from his blush, but he moved around the desk, until he was standing in front of where Sebastian was sitting. He let out a yelp when suddenly strong hands were on his hips, pulling him down to straddle Sebastian’s lap.

"Sir…" Blaine whispered, wiggling uncomfortably in Sebastian’s grip, unsure what was happening, "What -"

"Shh, Blaine." Sebastian said, placing a finger over Blaine’s lips. A hand snaked up Blaine’s back, cupping the back of his neck and tilted his head forward, pulling Blaine into a fierce kiss.

Blaine gasped at the sudden movement, allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth. For the first few seconds, Blaine didn’t respond, mind spinning. This was wrong. This was so wrong. A student shouldn’t kiss their teacher - a  _teacher_  shouldn’t kiss their  _student_. But fuck, it felt so good. Sebastian’s tongue was in his mouth, his hands were gripping his hips tightly, and Blaine could feel Sebastian growing hard underneath him. And fuck why did anything matter anymore? Blaine was 18, Sebastian was only six years older and they both wanted this. Blaine let his mind rest, eyes closing as he tilted his head, kissing Sebastian back.

Blaine relaxed down into Sebastian’s body, spreading his legs further so he was straddling him comfortably. He moaned, mouth falling open so Sebastian could slip his tongue inside and control the kiss. The hands on his waist tightening, and Blaine was sure there would be marks later, but he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the thought. 

Sebastian pulled away, nipping at Blevins bottom lip as he did so. Blaine whined, trying to follow him, but was stopped by a hand on his chest and he opened his eyes, staring back into green.

"Sebast…" Blaine began, but was soon cut off.

"How long have you wanted this, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, voice smooth as the words wrapped around Blaine. "Because I’ve imagined having you spread out and moaning underneath me since the moment I saw you." 

Blaine whimpered softly at the words, trying to focus his mind even as Sebastian brought his hands up to untie Blaine’s tie, slipping it slowly off his neck and letting it fall to the floor. 

"Since….Since the beginning, Sir," Blaine gasped out, sucking in a breath when Sebastian had undone the top buttons of his shirt and was now sucking a bruise into the base of his neck. 

Blaine’s hands went to Sebastian’s shoulders, gripping them tightly as he threw his head back, eyes closed. He ground his hips down against Sebastian’s without thinking, moaning loudly when their erections brushed each other. 

Sebastian’s hands began snaking up Blaine’s chest, undoing buttons quickly as he went until his dress shirt was hanging open. Blaine moaned as Sebastian ran his hands across Blaine’s shoulders, slipping under the blazer and shirt and began to push it down Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine let his hands drop, letting the blazer and shirt slide off his body and onto the floor, leaving his upper body completely naked. 

Sebastian pulled away from Blaine’s neck, smirking at the bruise he left there. Blaine sucked in a breath, eyes on Sebastian as he watched him look at his body, suddenly feeling self-conscious, His shoulders hunched in and he looked down, wanting to put his shirt back on and cover himself up. How could  _Sebastian_  want him? He suddenly felt cold and goose bumps ran up his arms.

“Hey,” Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice and a hand cupping his chin. He let the hand guide his head upwards until he was looking into Sebastian’s emerald eyes.

“Don’t get all self-conscious on me, Blaine. There’s no reason to.”

Blaine let out a harsh breath at Sebastian’s comment, sounding more like a laugh, “But you’re so…experienced and I’m just…” Blaine trailed off, letting out a long sigh, “I’m just me,” he finished, mumbling.

“Well, I like  _just you_ , Blaine,” Sebastian told him, a soft smile on his face.

Blaine’s gaze trailed over Sebastian’s face, looking for any sign of a lie, but when he couldn’t find one, he smiled. “Sorry for ruining the moment.”

He watched as Sebastian rolled his eyes and easily fell into another kiss with him, pulling back after a moment and resting his hands back on Sebastian’s shoulder. Blaine moved forward in Sebastian’s lap, so that he was leaning on the top of his thighs, their erections brushing.

“Off..” Blaine whined, pulling at the hem of Sebastian’s shirt. He heard Sebastian laugh at him softly, but he lifted his arms, and Blaine all but ripped the shirt off Sebastian, throwing it on to the floor.

Once Sebastian’s shirt was off, Blaine stared at his chest. He’d always known that Sebastian was lean, but there were muscles hiding under his shirt and Blaine just wanted to  _touch_ all of them.

His gazed move upwards, locking eyes with Sebastian’s, whose were gleaming, “Like what you see, Blaine?” Sebastian teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out, and Sebastian immediately took the movement to attach their mouths together. Blaine moaned into the kissed, grinding down into Sebastian. He felt the tight grip of hands on his hips and he groaned at the thought that Sebastian was holding him tight enough to leave marks.

“Want you…” Blaine gasped against Sebastian’s lips.

“Stand up,” Sebastian ordered, pushing Blaine off of him. Blaine moved immediately, standing up and staring down at Sebastian with lust-blown eyes.

The movement of Sebastian’s body distracted Blaine, and he watched as Sebastian undid his pants, easily slipping off his pants, taking his boxers with them, sitting back down in the chair. Blaine moaned at the sight, licking his lips unconsciously as he took in Sebastian’s cock.

“Please…” he mumbled, voice barely above a whisper, unsure what he was asking for, but Sebastian seemed to somehow know.

He watched as Sebastian’s hands came forward, landing on his belt, easily undoing the buckle and stripping the belt off quickly. At the fingers wrapping around his belt loops, Blaine quickly stepped forward between Sebastian’s spread legs. He watched, almost entranced, as Sebastian flicked the button of his pants open, quickly sliding his hands under the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them both off in one go.

Blaine stepped out of his pants without a second thought, now standing completely naked in front of Sebastian. He shivered slightly.

“Come here,” Sebastian said, voice low and gravelly.

Blaine looked up, seeing how Sebastian was staring with him with what he could only describe as lust. He moved quickly, scrambling back onto Sebastian’s lap, straddling his thighs.

Sebastian rested his hands on Blaine’s thighs lightly, causing Blaine to shiver at the touch as a blush worked its way up the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Beautiful,” Blaine heard Sebastian mumble, only causing Blaine’s blush to get worse.

Blaine shuddered when Sebastian placed a soft kiss to his sternum, soon letting out a gasp when Sebastian wrapped his mouth around one of Blaine’s nipples.

“Sir…” Blaine breathed, leaning forward and grasping Sebastian’s shoulders hard, nails digging into the skin, “Please…”

Sebastian detached his mouth, looking at Blaine. He grasped the back of Blaine’s neck, pulling him in for a fierce kiss. Blaine let his mouth fall open immediately for Sebastian, letting him take control of the kiss and moaning loudly when Sebastian’s tongue began to massage his own.

Blaine thrust his hips down, whining when Sebastian’s cock brushed against his own, rocking his hips again, and needing more.

Sebastian spread his legs, letting Blaine easily slide down further and causing Blaine’s legs to spread further apart as well. Sebastian rocked his hip upwards and Blaine rocked back down, their cocks rubbing together.

Blaine groaned as a spark of pleasure shot through him, ripping his mouth from Sebastian’s.

“Fuck..” he breathed, grinding harder against Sebastian,. Blaine was lost in a haze of lust, head falling forward on to Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian’s hands had wrapped around his back, pulling their bodies tight together, chests touching. Blaine moved impossibly closer into Sebastian, hands gripping hard to his biceps as he moved his body, hips rocking fiercely with Sebastian’s.

Blaine’s eyes shot open when he felt the warm touch of a hand around his cock, lifting his head a little to watch as Sebastian wrapped a hand around his cock. He moaned loudly when Sebastian started jerking him off, still thrusting his hips down. His head fell forward again when Sebastian brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, hands gripping Sebastian’s arms tighter.

They stayed like that, for how long, Blaine doesn’t know, too lost in the pleasure of the moment. Unconsciously, Blaine’s hand slipped down Sebastian’s arm, lightly brushed over his waist, before taking Sebastian’s cock in his hand. He felt Sebastian’s thighs quiver under him at the touch and a small gasp fell from Sebastian’s lips. Blaine smirked to himself, proud for being able to catch Sebastian by surprise and give him pleasure.

“Fuck, Blaine. You’re perfect,” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of it before blowing cool air.

Blaine shuddered, tightening his hold on Sebastian and jerking himself off faster, groaning when Sebastian mirrored his movement. Blaine arched into Sebastian, panting into his neck.

“Please. I need – fuck, please,” he gasped against Sebastian, feeling the coil in his stomach pull tight.

Sebastian arched up into Blaine, “Come with me, baby.”

Blaine screamed Sebastian’s name as he let go and bit down on his neck. His orgasm washed over him as he released with Sebastian, come painting the others stomach. He felt his thighs quiver and his muscles relaxed, his body falling down on to Sebastian’s.

At the sound of a soft chuckle, Blaine lifted his head, giving Sebastian a sated smile. He was met with soft eyes, and he glanced down, seeing Sebastian’s come mixed with his over their stomachs. A shot of arousal pulsed through him and he whined at the oversensitivity, his cock trying to get hard again.

“So good,” Sebastian murmured, still entranced from his powerful orgasm, and he pulled Blaine into a soft kiss.

Blaine melted into it, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and giving in, only pulling away to rest his forehead against Sebastian’s. He smiled at him, easy and free, laughing a little when Sebastian gave him a matching smile.

“I’ve been dreaming of this,” Blaine mumbled, touching Sebastian’s face as though it was going to disappear.

Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully, winking at Blaine, “I hope I lived up to your classroom fantasies.”

Blaine nodded immediately against Sebastian, causing both their heads to move and them to laugh.

They were broken from their reverie by the sound of Blaine’s phone alarm.

“Warblers rehearsal…” Blaine sighed, not wanting to move, but he slid off of Sebastian’s lap anyway, legs feeling weak as he stood. They helped each other dress, getting lost in soft touches and kisses, both reluctant for the moment to end.

Blaine finished tying his shoes, looking back at Sebastian, only to be met by a piece of paper. _My test,_ his mind supplied. He took it from Sebastian’s hand, glancing down at it when he saw an “89.” He looked up at Sebastian, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“But I thought -“

Sebastian cut him off, smirking playfully, “I needed to get you alone in my office somehow.”

Blaine smiled, a bubble of laughter and happiness threatening to burst from his chest, “No 99?” he asked, teasingly.

Sebastian simply smiled, winking at Blaine, “Study harder. I don’t just hand out A’s, Blaine.”

At the comment, Blaine smiled, leaning over and kissing Sebastian on the cheek, a blush coloring his own when he pulled away. “See you in class tomorrow?” he asked, voice suddenly unsure. Where did they go from here?

“Tomorrow,” Sebastian reiterated, watching Blaine unlock the door and begin to walk out.

“Oh, Blaine,” He called, smiling at the boy when he turned around, eyebrows raised in a silent question,

“Yeah?”

“Maybe next time we’ll work on that  _sixty-nine.”_

Blaine blushed, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door once it was closed, eyes closed as he smiled to himself. 


End file.
